


SHIELD's prisoner

by cobaltmoony



Series: Artwork for Heat Wave [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Fanart, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky Barnes, Prison, SHIELD, dark bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltmoony/pseuds/cobaltmoony
Summary: Art inspired by @ cleo4u and xantissa’s A/B/O verse Heat Stroke. Featuring a strong, dominant, aggressive Bucky, he’s everything a proper Omega shouldn’t be, but Steve wants him anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heat Stroke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071240) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 



> It’s vastly different from how I usually draw Bucky, I love how dominant and dangerous he is in this fic (still, sexy as hell). The sexual tension so thick i can cut it with a knife. Not sure if anyone noticed but I took the liberty to add a little detail that’s yet to be mentioned in the fic ;)

welcome to talk to me on [my tumblr](http://cobaltmoony.tumblr.com/) also [my art blog](http://cobaltmoonysart.tumblr.com/) for my other works!


End file.
